Happy Effing Anniversary Valentine's Day
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: One-shot sequel to Happy Effing Valentine's Day and Merry Effing Christmas. This is exactly one year after the boys have gotten together. Very short, right down to the point, and hopefully cute. It is kind of the point. NaruSasu Yaoi Shounen-ai Fluffynes


**A/N: **I got, like, three val-o-grams from my stalker and one from the awesomest gurly ever! So, yeah. I also got bribed 11 bucks to not hurt my friend for not getting me a val-o-gram. Oh, Felix. When will you ever learn?

**Happy Fucking Anniversary (Valentine's Day)**

* * *

><p>I walk to Ichiraku ramen stall, hand-in-hand with my boyfriend. People around us seem unfazed by us holding hands, it <em>had<em> been a year since we had gotten together, so people were used to us as an 'item' now. Oh, how strange it feels to say 'item'. No matter how long we are together, I may never feel comfortable with letting him into my life and trusting that he won't leave me. Then again, he also ran the risk, but he had never been through the same pain I had faceed in my past.

Naruto looks behind his shoulder and smiles at me, still dragging me along. I seriously hate ramen, I still don't understand why he wants to bring me there again, even though that was where I had first accepted him. Naruto gets us a seat and we sit down, Naruto staring at me. I shift uncomfortably under his loving gaze. Love is still a wonder to me. Naruto smiles at me again, then orders some ramen. I pass off on the offer of the horrible food and then Naruto's staring at me again. I finally have had enough of it, so I break the awkward silence that had befallen unto us.

I ask, "What?"

Naruto sits up straighter, letting his arm fall beside him.

"What what?" I have to roll my eyes and, despite my efforts to stifle it, I groan audibly.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

I give Naruto a look. Naruto lays his right arm on the counter again and leans forward towards me.

"What do you mean? You should clarify."

"I mean what's with you today, acting all strange?" I ask. This guy, honestly. Last nerve.

"I don't believe I'm acting strange, unless you're talking about being loving and caring, like a good boyfriend should be! It's Valentine's Day, believe it!"

Glare.

"What? Come on, Sasuke, don't be so... so... such a party pooper!" I quirk an eyebrow at the childish insult. "I want to be a good boyfriend today, I want today to be absolutely perfect for you. I want today to be special, so I can show you how much I love you."

A man places a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto seems to stare at his reflection on the surface of the ramen, then looks up at me. I give him a wary, questioning glare (If that's even possible.)

"Actually... it might be impossible to show you how much I love you. I just love you_ soooooooooo_ much!" He exclaims, his eyes sparkling. He's giving off that vibe again, the sunshine and crapping rainbows one. It used to sicken me, but now I just found it welcoming.

"This will be the best anniversary you will ever have!"

"Opposed to which ones? My future anniversaries with you?" I didn't mean to imply that we would be together for many more years to come, but somehow I just did. I almost want to cover my mouth with my hand, or maybe slap myself in the face, but I settle for doing it mentally. I don't want to do anything that could be used as blackmail later on.

"Well... maybe this will be the best one you've had yet! Because ones in the future will definately be better, dattebayo!" I roll my eyes at him again, but I can't help but smile. Naruto beams at me, seeming content with my reaction.

He chugs down the ramen, almost choking on it at one point but recovers quickly only to be drowning in the stuff again. I sigh. Naruto looks at me, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. It was a cute look for him, but it was honestly annoying me. I lean over towards him and grab the end of the noodle in my mouth, slurping it up into my own. I grimace at the taste, but the after-taste was surprisingly close to Naruto's own distinctive taste. Naruto looks at me, surprised, then he smiles, leans over, and kisses me fully on the lips. I melt into the kiss, my eyes closing instinctively.

I must look so pathetic, giving into Naruto's actions so easily. After a year, you just get used to succumbing to it, though I won't say _anything_ about the first day we got together. That was exactly a year ago, in this very spot, wasn't it? That was definately something to wrap my mind around. Naruto pulls back, making eye contact, and I'm so shy and uncomfortable that I can't look away.

Yes, I'm shy. Naruto seemed to pry that side out of me very quickly, which I don't like one bit. But what can you do? Especially when it's Naruto, honestly. He can do anything when he puts his mind to it.

"So, how about we... go to my place?" Naruto whispers to me. I roll my eyes and smile once again.

"Hn." I reply, though Naruto smiles. He seems to have taken a liking to my 'hn's' lately. Though I honestly don't know why. He seems to like everything about me.

Maybe that's what love is...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is actually a series of one-shots. If you want to know a couple of things that have happened previously in their relationship, read 'Happy Effing Valentine's Day' and 'Merry Effing Christmas'. It's also Alex Reeve's, the main character in my novel-in-progress, birthday! :D

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
